Two insane men
by Ritochao
Summary: After killing Tsukishima does nothing, Ichigo and Ginjou retreat to a secret bunker, and find solace in each other. KuuIchi, one-shot, drinking.


Ichigo and Ginjou had just finished the killing of the man who manipulated their friends and family, but to no avail- no one seemed to return to normal, so it was run like hell or be murdered by the other fullbringers.

They continued to run until they reached the nearby cemetery, which confused Ichigo. They continued to run into the grove of trees, until Ginjou stopped at a cliff side covered in grey boulders that shone in the moon light. "How… the hell… are we… safe _here_?" Ichigo said between breaths. "I had this place just in case the other one didn't work out… only I know about this shelter, and it uses my fullbring to destroy remnants of unwanted spirit energy upon entry." said Ginjou, nearly as breathless as the other. He focused his energy on a smaller rock with his hand, and a larger boulder rolled to the side to reveal a staircase leading down. "Now lets get in." The two men sped walked to the passageway, the adrenaline passing from their tired limbs. The boulder rolled back, as if nothing was ever there.

At the bottom of the curved stairs was a cabin-like room with a bed, couch, and multiple electronics that dimly lit the room. Ginjou stumbled to the bed, and collapsed on top of it, immediately becoming unconscious from lack of remaining energy. Ichigo was near that point as well, as most of the tension from the crisis Tsukishima made and running non-stop had taken all of his energy. He walked towards the couch, and fell on it's three cushions, and went to sleep.

When Ichigo woke up, after his vision cleared he could see that the room (or at least the ceiling he was staring at) was now well lit. He sat up to find Ginjou sitting in front of a computer screen, back turned towards the couch. Ginjou spun around in his chair to see his only remaining ally awake. "It's about damn time you woke up…" he said, a hint of irritation and frustration in his voice. Ichigo recollected his senses, asking "How long was I out?"

Ginjou's face contoured to show the tone his previous statement expressed. "A little too long- come here and look."

Ichigo pushed himself up off the leather couch and strode over to Ginjou's side. He noticed Ginjou's hand and mouse moving, so he shifted his attention to the screen. He recognized the site- it was the local Karakura news station. A news report was ready to stream, and when Ginjou clicked the play button, all the hopelessness and anger from the day before came right back to him.

"A follow up on the crime we reported last night," The female reporter began to say, " There has been no leads to the where-abouts of the suspects in last night's brutal murder of Tsukishima Shukuro, although there are many people attempting to hunt down the thugs whom are believed to have killed one of Karakura's beloved citizens. Remember, if you have seen Ichigo Kurosaki or Ginjou Ku`go, Please cal the tip hotline. We'll bring you an in-depth report at 5" Two pictures appeared on the screen- one of Ichigo and the other of Ginjou, before the clip ended.

Ginjou, having already watched it, was mostly composed, though clearly angry, but Ichigo had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming in pure frustration. "Hey, relax, will you? I lined the out side of this place from some Seki-seki rock I got. No one can sense our energy to find us, so don't have a heart attack from it, idiot." Ichigo's tension seemed to lessen at this problem's silver edge. " Where in the hell did you get Seki-seki from?" Ichigo asked

"From the previous soul reaper I was friends with, what do you think? In fact, he helped me build this place a long time ago."

"… But then we can't sense out. How will we know if its safe to come out?"

Ginjou grinned at the chance to show off his tech. " I installed cameras outside of the base and in our normal hideouts- I even put one outside your house- and _don't_ get snippy about it, at least you'll know what's happening at home." Ichigo was surprised he had taken these measures- it worked well in contrast to his own normal non-strategy. "In fact, I should be checking on it now." Ginjou continued, redirecting the active window to his surveillance program.

The first camera showed naught but still trees, with recording markings showing this spot was half a kilometer from their hide out. In the corner, a branch moved, and then two more, and people shifted from the trees into the camera shot. From the look of them, one could say they were a search party… if one ignored the shotguns in their hands. "Shit, looks like were gonna be in here a while." Ginjou said as he stretched in his chair. Ichigo just remained silent. "Hey, you wanna have some scotch with me, you're welcome to. I mean, what else are we gonna do?" Ginjou asked, getting up and walking to a cabinet in the corner of the room. Ichigo, though never drinking before, figured that with everything going on and that he had no idea when he would get outside, he might as well.

A moment later, two glasses filled with scotch laid on a small table in the center of the room. Ginjou sat in a nearby chair, and quickly picked his glass up, sipping it when he brought it to his lips. Ichigo sat down in the third and final chair in the room, and slowly nursed his drink. "So…", began Ichigo, "What should we do? I don't think you and your soul reaper friend built an escape route, did you?" With that, Ichigo downed the rest of his drink. " With two entrances, the seki-seki wouldn't be as effective. Even so, an escape route would've taken way more work and seki-seki rock. So _no_, we don't have an escape route. But stop being so _negative_, will ya?" Ginjou chugged the remainder of his glass before continuing. "Who knows? Maybe it takes a couple of days for Tsukishima's fullbring to wear off."

Ichigo nodded as he reached for the scotch bottle, but Ginjou blocked his outreached hand. "There's no need for that." Ichigo first thought Ginjou had wanted to stop drinking, until the cap twisted itself off, a burst of alcohol lifting and guiding itself into two cups. "Here's to drinking ourselves silly." Ginjou said, swirling his portion into the air before guiding it to his mouth.

They drank and discussed and played with Ginjou's fullbring more and more, their problems a step behind them with every sip, before they had gone through three bottles. " 'ey, Ginjou…" Ichigo said, "Shouldn't I be a little more… smashed?" Ginjou sipped his last glassful, and said " This brand is sorta watered down, but you should still be startin' to really feel it soon."

They remained silent for a while, thinking under the influence of the alcohol and their baser emotions. " Y'know Ichigo, I _am_ sorry fer one thing," Ginjou slurred, " 'cause I _reeeeaaaally_ regret not killin' that bastard sooner. If I had, maybe none of this wouldda happened." Ichigo's head raised up to look him in the eye. "Man, ya don't hafta be sorry. I told ya, 's not your damn fault. … I wish mah dad was here… or Urahara…" Ichigo scoffed playfully, putting his head on the table. "Hell, even R-rukia or Renji… or anyone…"

Ginjou smiled softly and put his head on the table as well, the warm overhead lighting shining on his face. "Least ya have me."

" I'm tired," Ichigo said bluntly, getting up, " Imma gonna lay for a bit." Ginjou got up and blocked Ichigo's way. " What? I'm not too drunk to walk to the bed." Ginjou ignored his comment, and got closer, lightly touching Ichigo's arm with his left hand.

"Yer kinda cute when yer drunk like this." Ichigo blushed at the comment, but before he could do anything, Ginjou wrapped his right arm around his young ally and brought his lips against his. Ichigo tried to push back, but to no effect. In all honesty, Ichigo was actually quite accepting of this, surprised, but accepting.

As Ginjou readjusted his hold, Ichigo began to kiss back, letting his hands grasp the others back. Ichigo felt Ginjou's tongue lick at his lips, and he opened his mouth a little to let his own tongue lick back. Ginjou let himself into the boy's mouth, and Ichigo did the same.

As the two made out, Ichigo twined his fingers in the older man's slicked back hair, pulling him closer into himself. Ichigo moaned into Ginjou's mouth in delight, both of their faces steamy from intoxication and lust. As Ginjou's tongue began to twist in ways that teased his partner, his right hand began to stroke the side of Ichigo's face. After a long while, he broke the deep kiss, and on seeing Ichigo's flushed, horny face, dragged and tossed him onto the bed.

Ichigo arched his back in anticipation, his lower half hanging from the bedside, as he looked huskily at Ginjou. The mentioned man walked over to him, and placed his palms on Ichigo's chest. Before a moment could pass, he pulled Ichigo's shirt and jacket off, leaving his toned abdomen in the open. Ichigo returned the gesture, sliding off Ginjou's jacket and pulling his tank top over his arms, knowing what this was leading to, and yet not caring.

Ginjou grasped Ichigo's forearms, and pined them above him on the bed, but Ichigo paid no mind, for Ginjou had grinded into him, leaving him to blush and softly moan. "Oh, ya liked that did ya?" Ginjou growled in Ichigo's ear, before grinding their erections together in a frenzy. " Oh gawd… don't stop!" Ichigo moaned, attempting to thrust back, not wanting the pleasure to end.

Ginjou stopped, to his lovers dismay, but began to remove his belt. Ichigo could only stare, slowly taking his pants and boxers off, knowing what was going to happen next… and wanting it too. Soon they were both nude, their erections throbbing from neglect. Ginjou walked over to the other side of the bed, and Ichigo rolled the rest of himself to the center of the fluffy mattress. Ginjou climbed on top of him, and kissed him tenderly.

However, Ginjou grabbed the man on the bottom, and quickly flipped him onto his stomach. "Wait, wut?" Ichigo groaned. When he looked back, Ginjou was vigorously applying lube to his cock. "Where the hell did ya get that…?" Ichigo asked, his face in the pillow below him. "Not important." Ginjou interjected, before grabbing Ichigo's ass firmly and bringing it up to his cock. "Ya know what? You're a tough guy, I don't need to baby ya."

With that, Ginjou slowly pushed into Ichigo's anus, the lube granting him easy access. Ichigo groaned and pushed his head into the pillow- it felt sore and strange, but it didn't hurt too much like he thought it would. Ginjou stopped sliding in when he had reached the base of his cock, and simply remained still, so Ichigo could get used to it.

He then began to pump a bit, just to get started. Ichigo was a bit uncomfortable, until Ginjou reached around and began to brush against Ichigo's erection before grasping it, leaving the young man to pleasurably gasp. Ginjou rubbed his index finger over the tip of Ichigo's cock, and smeared it to make it easier to rub.

Ichigo was already in a state of ecstasy, the motions in and out of his lower body strangely pleasurable- but then Ginjou changed the angle of his thrusts. Ichigo could feel him thrust into some thing deep inside him, hell if he was too drunk to know what it was, but it felt _damn_ good, so good that he moaned deeply and pushed his ass back. Ginjou had slowed down to see the reaction, but seeing as he had hit his sweet spot, he began to thrust deeper, leaving Ichigo to moan louder. "G-Ginjou, _harder_!" Ichigo begged, his fucker complying with every thrust.

Ichigo had begun clinging onto the pillow he was drooling on, having completely lost his mind to the pleasure, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his mouth in a pleasured smile. Ginjou was just as well, the hand not under Ichigo squeezing his buttocks tightly, growling lightly as he thrust again and again into his willing lover.

Feeling his orgasm coming, Ginjou moaned a little bit before violently basing into the others ass, quickly pumping the other as well before releasing all inside, filling his cavity with his creamy cum with a grunt to finish, riding out the orgasm by continuing to fuck. Ichigo was just about at his end as well, and with the feeling of Ginjou cumming inside of him and the extra motion in his ass and on his cock sent him over the edge, his cum spraying all over the comforter with a deep sigh of pleasure.

Ginjou pulled his half limp erection out of Ichigo with a tiny squish, and fell besides him onto the bed. Ichigo fell and turned towards Ginjou, nearly ready to pass out. Ginjou wrapped his arms around him, posing in a cuddle. Ginjou whispered "… I'm glad I still have you by my side…", before both of them fell asleep in their embrace.

_1: A proper introduction… kinda_

_ The first lesson will just be some of my writing peeves and common mistakes: I always try to strive for a higher level of writing, and I get easily mad at very simple mistakes like spelling. Guys, you have spellcheck for a reason on word, and it will really help more than hurt- better to take the time to at least have that than be ridiculed for something basic._

_ And for everyone writing the alternate universe stories- most of the AU's I've read on this site are horrendous, in the regard that you can swap out the characters of another series and have little impact- that is NOT what it should be. The more concepts taken from the initial bleach universe, the better and more tasteful it will become, and the more of a true AU it will become. _

_ On that topic, I won't name anyone, but if you have a completely new paring to work with, with an entire smorgasbord of ideas for a story, for the love of god, WHY would you want to make it AU? For things like grimichi, which have had nearly every non-AU idea used, it's understandable, but something like starting out a paring with an AU is just really dull and uncreative._

_And this is the first of this paring on with actual love. Is this ichikuu, kuuichi, ginjouichi, or something else?_

_I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
